


i tried to be chill (but you're so hot that i melted)

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Summer, descriptions of important harry hairstyles, don't you think harry would be a great ice cream man, ice cream man au, lots of fluff, mentions of The Little Mermaid, yeah me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks up, there’s a beautiful boy sticking his head out the window of the ice cream truck.  He’s got a grin on his face, dimples etched into pale skin, and his hair is wild and curly, unruly from the humidity.  He flicks his gaze to Louis, green eyes like grassy open fields staring back at him.  He’s the epitome of a Disney character come to life, and though he’s only said a few words, Louis is already smitten.</p><p>Or the AU where Harry is the ice cream man and Louis is destined to melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tried to be chill (but you're so hot that i melted)

**Author's Note:**

> An ice cream man AU because summer AUs are always so much fun!
> 
> I actually forgot Doris and Ernest existed, so they aren't in this fic, but they wouldn't have added much anyway, haha.
> 
> Thank you to my favorite fic cheerleader Katelyn. I could never get through writing anything without you! :)
> 
> Title from I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.
> 
> French translation available [here](http://downinalbion.skyrock.com/5.html) thanks to the lovely Flooze3!

Louis feels like he’s going to melt as he sticks his face closer to the air conditioner.  It’s blistering, nothing like the summers he’s used to full of rain and clouds.  It’s all sun, sun, sun, and he swears he can feel his skin melting right off his bones.  He lets out a bored sigh, looking out the window around the air conditioner stuck right in the middle of it, willing it to make him cooler.

He doesn’t have plans today – he never does, really – other than to sit around and pray he doesn’t die of heat exhaustion.   His mum is at work and he’s in charge of watching his sisters, and that’s what most of his summer looks like so far.  Lottie and Fizzy are off with some friends, probably at the mall buying whatever makeup trend they’re into this week, and Daisy and Phoebe have been playing with their dolls for a few hours with only minimal screaming.  Louis wants to say he’s done something productive today, but he hasn’t, aside from help Daisy beat a level in her Barbie game and finally reach 2,000 tweets.

And avoid melting.  That’s probably something productive.

He closes his eyes, feeling the cold air against his face, and he hears little footsteps pad down the stairs.  “Louiiiiiissssss,” Phoebe’s shrill call rings out.  “We’re boreeeedddd.”

Louis groans, turning to face them.  “You’ve got so many toys, babes,” he tells them as both of them shake their heads.  “Make good use of ‘em, yeah?”

“We’ve already played with them all, _Lewis_ ,” Daisy replies.

“Surely you haven’t played with them all,” Louis counters, and she nods, eyes wide and blue.  “I’m not taking you outside today.  It’s too hot for that.”

They let out a moan in stereo, looking at each other before looking back at Louis.  He’s about to scold them and tell them to entertain themselves when the familiar sound of the ice cream truck’s melodic song fills the house.  “ICE CREAM!” Daisy shouts, and Phoebe races to the window, looking past the air conditioner to see the white and pink ice cream truck slowly making its way down the street.

“PLEASE can we get ice cream?” Phoebe asks, throwing herself at Louis and batting her eyelashes, something she’s definitely learned from Lottie.

“Please, favoritest brother in the world?” Daisy adds, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him toward the door.

“I’m your only brother, you doofus,” Louis tells her with a laugh, running his hand over her soft hair as they make their way to the door.  He pulls a twenty out of his pocket and grimaces when he opens the front and they’re hit with a wall of stifling heat.  The girls aren’t bothered, though, as they let go of his hands and bound down the driveway.  “Be careful,” he calls to them, smiling as they reach the end and wave their hands furiously so the truck will stop.

It comes to a halt right in front of them, and Louis lightly jogs to the end of the drive.  “Calm down, monsters,” he says lovingly to them.  “Pick out what you want.”

“I want all of it,” Daisy tells him seriously, grinning at him when she turns around.

“Any of them would be a good choice,” comes a deep voice that Louis doesn’t recognize, and when he looks up, there’s a beautiful boy sticking his head out the window of the ice cream truck.  He’s got a grin on his face, dimples etched into pale skin, and his hair is wild and curly, unruly from the humidity.  He flicks his gaze to Louis, green eyes like grassy open fields staring back at him.  He’s the epitome of a Disney character come to life, and though he’s only said a few words, Louis is already smitten.  “I like all of them!”

“Do you get to eat ice cream all day long?” Phoebe wonders, looking up at Harry curiously.

He lets out a loud, harsh laugh that doesn’t match the softness of his face.  “If I did, I’d have a tummy ache all the time, wouldn’t I?  But I have sampled all of them, little miss.  And they are all very excellent.”

“I’m Phoebe!”

“And I’m Daisy!” she throws in, smiling as she inspects the pictures on the truck.

“I’m Harry,” he introduces himself, and when he sticks his arm out the window to wave to them, Louis notices his arm is covered in tattoos, the dark ink a stark contrast to his shining cartoonish eyes and full pink lips.  “And you are?” he asks, turning to Louis with a slight wink.

Louis feels a blush creep up his cheeks, and if Harry asks, he’ll blame it on the fact that it’s hotter than balls outside.  Maybe not hotter than Harry’s balls, but god, he is not thinking these things in front of a complete stranger and in front of his little sisters.  “Louis,” he answers, voice coming out a little raspy, but he clears his throat and holds out his hand for Harry to shake.

“Nice to meet you,” he replies, warmth filling his voice that makes Louis’ head spin.  “Are these your sisters?”  Louis nods.  “Brother of the year.”

“I had to do something to get them to like me again since I said no to them putting makeup on me.”  Louis lets out a little laugh, but he’s met with another bellowing guffaw from Harry that he stifles by putting a hand over his mouth.

“I know what I want, Harry!” Daisy yells excitedly, pointing to a hot pink ice lolly that’s pictured on the side of the truck.

“And what a great choice that is!” Harry tells her, reaching into the back and pulling it out.  Louis’ heart flutters in his chest because not only is he beautiful, but he’s so sweet to children, and if Louis doesn’t melt from the heat, he’s going to melt because of Harry Ice Cream Man.  He hands it to her and she rips off the paper immediately.

“What do we say?” Louis prompts, eyebrows raised as he looks at her.

She rolls her eyes as she takes a lick of the treat – her tongue is sure to be neon soon.  “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome very much.”

“I want this one!” Phoebe pipes up, pointing to something cotton candy flavored.

“Another favorite of mine!”  Harry reaches back and hands it to her in a few seconds.  “Here you are, love.”

“Thank you very much a lot, Harry!”

“What about you?” Harry asks, turning to Louis.

Louis shakes his head, holding back a laugh at the surprised look that comes across Harry’s face.  He watches as Harry pulls the hair tie off his wrist and effortlessly pulls his long curls into a bun that sits atop his head.  Wisps of curls are still dancing in the air, and it takes all of Louis’ restraint not to reach out and tug one lightly.  “It’s boiling today,” he says before Louis can reply.  “Perfect ice cream weather.  You have to get something.”

“No, it’s fine,” he tells Harry with a crooked little smile.  “I really don’t need anything.  How much do I owe you?”

“D’ya like Spiderman?” Harry cuts in, and Louis’ brows furrow, but he nods.  “Okay, then I’m giving you the Spiderman pop.  It’s delicious and bears resemblance to everyone’s favorite superhero.”

“I’m sure some people prefer Batman,” Louis mumbles under his breath as Harry reaches back into the truck to get it.

“But I don’t.  And you apparently don’t.”  He points down to the Spiderman vans that Louis forgot he had on.  “So.  Have a Spiderman!”  He holds it out to Louis, and he fights a smile, totally and completely endeared with how ridiculous this boy is.  Of course he drives an ice cream truck.  He could stare at him all day long, just watching him exist and be pretty.

“Thank you,” Louis says, unwrapping the treat.  “How much do I owe you?”

Harry shakes his head, bun bouncing slightly as he does.  “It’s free for adorable little girls and their even more adorable brother.”

Louis feels himself burn, and he looks over at his sisters, having momentarily forgotten he was even with them.  They’re happily enjoying their treats as they pay no attention to Louis and Harry.  “Um, thank you,” he says with an awkward laugh, and there’s so much he wants to say, but his mouth has stopped working.  “I, um.  That was very lovely of you.”

“Will I see you around?” Harry asks, eyes glimmering with a prince-like shimmer.

“If you pop by here, yeah, ‘course.  These little munchkins are always up for some ice cream.”

“And I think I’ll always be up to see you,” Harry replies, dimple carving into his cheek again.  “See ya, Louis.  Bye, girls!  Enjoy your treats!”  He waves to them before starting up the truck again, smiling as they call out their goodbyes to him.  “I think I’ll stop by tomorrow,” he tells Louis softly.  “That alright?”

“More than,” Louis answers with a laugh, licking the bottom of his quickly melting Spiderman ice lolly.  He doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes follow his tongue.  “Bye, Harry.”

*

Harry keeps his promise and returns the next day, the song coming from his truck causing Daisy and Phoebe to shriek in excitement over the prospect of having ice cream two days in a row.  “Your boyfriend Harry is outside!” Daisy yells as she runs to the door, Phoebe following, and Louis lets out a strangled noise as he looks at her.

“He’s not my boyfriend and you know that,” he laughs, slipping on his shoes and starting toward the door, smiling as the two of them eagerly follow.  “We just met yesterday.”

“He should be your boyfriend,” Phoebe agrees, opening the door and turning to look back at Louis.  “He’s very pretty.  You looked at him like Cinderella looked at the prince!”

“Oi, you’ve got to stop watching those movies!” Louis groans, smile across his face.  “They’re ruining your perception of real life.”

Daisy huffs and skips off down the driveway, but Phoebe stays behind to tug at Louis’ hand and whisper lowly, “he does look like a prince, though, Louis.”

“He does.”  Louis winks and pokes at her nose, making her giggle before she runs to catch up with Daisy.  “Hello, Harold!” he calls, and Harry sticks his head out the window, giving Louis a gigantic grin and a wave.

His hair is pulled away from his face in a braid today, soft curls cascading like a waterfall around it, and Louis is very much in love.  “Hi, girls!  Hi, Louis!”

Louis smiles at him, heart already stuttering.  “How’s your day been?” he asks.

Harry shrugs, curls bouncing as he does.  “The usual.  Can’t complain.  My job isn’t too hard.  But it’s much better now that I’m seeing you.”

“See,” Daisy says, hopping over to Louis.  “That is something a boyfriend would say.  You are boyfriends.”

Louis makes a few sputtering noises, and Harry just laughs, happy sound cutting through the thick, hot air.  His eyes are lit up with amusement, and he’s biting his bottom lip trying to hold back a grin.  “Please excuse this one,” Louis finally manages to get out, patting Daisy’s head lightly, which causes her to glare at him.  “She’s been watching a little too much Disney lately and needs to learn to mind her own business.”

Harry chuckles, putting his hand over his mouth to hide the smile that’s come over his face, but Louis can still see his deep dimples, a dead giveaway that he’s amused.  “I love Disney movies.  What’s your favorite?”

“Mine’s The Little Mermaid, and hers is Cinderella,” Daisy explains, jerking her thumb toward Phoebe.

“My favorite is The Little Mermaid, too!” he tells her excitedly, reaching his arm out the window to point at the mermaid tattoo adorning his arm.  “Even got a mermaid right here so I can take her everywhere with me!”

They both rush over to get a better look, gasping when they see the gorgeous design.  “Does she have a name?” Phoebe asks curiously, gently running her finger over the tail on Harry’s skin.

Harry nods, grinning as he looks down at his tattoo.  “She’s called Lorelai.”

Louis could die right there.  Melt into a sad puddle of lovesickness right in the middle of his driveway.  He wants to record this moment and have it tattooed onto the inside of his eyelids so he can watch it again and again and again.  Louis’ never been one that dreamed of marriage, but okay, he wants to marry this man and move to a house in the country and have seventeen kids and twelve dogs or something like that.  They could hike all over Europe and roadtrip across the US before all that, though, before deciding to settle down and begin their family life.  Harry probably likes adventure.  He seems like the type.  This is a very solid, logical life plan.  His heart could burst.

When he finally comes out of his trance, Daisy is babbling on about how she likes strawberries best, and Phoebe is already licking her ice lolly.  He briefly wonders how long he was mentally planning his future with the guy he’s only met twice.  Harry nods as Daisy continues on about strawberries, handing her the treat she wanted, but he gently cuts her off by nodding toward Louis.  “I’ve gotta get your brother something, yeah?”

Her eyes widen and she nods, sly smile taking over her face.  “Oh, of course.  I’ll give you two some alone time.”  She raises her eyebrows and giggles, taking Phoebe’s hand and dragging her away. 

“Bye, Harry!” Phoebe yells, turning around to wave, and he waves back, blowing a kiss that she dramatically pretends to catch.  Harry chuckles as he watches them scurry back into the house.

Louis kicks at the driveway as he tries to hide the grin threatening to split his face in two.  “Sorry about, um, them.  They’re pretty forward.  Obviously haven’t learned manners from their very well-behaved older brother.”

Harry shakes his head in amusement.  “They’re cute.  They at least got that from you.”  Louis feels his face burn again, and when he makes eye contact with Harry, he flutters his eyelashes a few times.  “What do you want today?” Harry asks, and Louis shakes his head.

“I don’t need anything, ta.  How much do I owe you for the past two days?”

“Nothing,” Harry tells him, and Louis goes to say something, reaching into his back pocket to pull out some money, but Harry continues, “you don’t owe me anything, alright?  I got it covered.”   He reaches back into the truck and hands something to Louis.  “Have this.  You like chocolate, right?”

Louis hums in approval, pulling the wrapper off.  “Who doesn’t like chocolate, Harold?”

“A lot of people, Lewis.”

Louis rolls his eyes.  Harry’s given him a fudgesicle today, and Louis takes a lick and nods at Harry, eyes crinkling as he watches Harry smile.  “Good choice.”

“Thank you.”

“Please let me give you something, though, Harry.  I don’t want to be the one solely responsible for ice cream trucks around the nation shutting down due to bankruptcy or some other ice cream truck related travesty.”

Harry throws his head back in laughter, and Louis is beginning to think that’s his favorite sound in the world.  He’d talk to Harry for hours just in the hope of making him laugh.  “Seriously, it’s fine.  A couple little things aren’t that big of a deal.”  He quickly glances at the watch sitting on his wrist.  “Shit, I’m sorry to cut this short, but it’s, like, the end of my shift, and I have plans with a friend tonight.  Don’t wanna be late.”

Louis hopes that doesn’t mean Harry’s taken, and he feels like he’s in too deep already as he tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.  “’S fine.”  He smiles before licking the dripping chocolate.  “It was nice of you to even stop by today because I didn’t think you would, if I’m honest.  ‘S nice to see you.  It can get kinda boring around here.”

Harry tucks a few flyaway curls behind his ear and nods.  “Yeah, yeah, it gets quiet ‘round here in the summer.  But, um, I’ll see you tomorrow, then?  I’ll stop by earlier?”

“Sounds great, yeah,” Louis tells him, giving him a slight wave before turning around and starting up the driveway again.  He stops in his tracks, turning on his heel to face Harry again.  “Hey, Haz?”

Harry looks up, brows furrowed as he places his hands on the wheel.

“Why’s the tattoo called Lorelai?”

Harry covers his face with his hands before calling out, “Y’ve seen Gilmore Girls, yeah?”

Louis bursts out laughing.  “Thought so.  See ya, Harry.”

*

Harry stops by every day for the entire next week, and Louis is falling in love with him just as quickly as Daisy and Phoebe are.  They sample a new flavor of ice cream every day, and sometimes they let Harry surprise them by letting him pick one of his favorites.  Louis learns that Harry has an array of hairstyles – he’s shown up with his hair pulled back by a flowered headscarf, wearing a wide brimmed hat that he let the girls try on when they asked, and a beanie that only someone like him could pull off in the summer.  Safe to say, Louis is hopelessly, utterly endeared, and he’s pretty sure that Harry is flirting with him, too, or he wouldn’t keep showing up outside his house every afternoon.

They share stolen smiles and looks, telling each other bits and pieces of their lives every day when they talk, and Louis didn’t know it was possible to fall this hard this fast.  Every day when Harry drives away and they all head inside, the twins have taken to asking, “Is he your boyfriend yet?” and the first few days, it was easy for Louis to roll his eyes and say no, but now he’s becoming more sullen when he reports back that they are still not dating.

“Hey,” Harry says softly as he’s about to leave one day, motioning for Louis to come closer to the truck.  “Um, I’ll stop by tomorrow, but could you come out without the girls, please?”

Louis’ brows quirk as he tries to piece everything together.  “Why?”

Harry goes pink, and Louis can’t help but giggle as he brushes a finger across the apple of Harry’s cheek.  “Is sweet little Harold embarrassed?”

“Oh, shut up,” he replies through laughter, and he continues, “I was thinking maybe we could hang out tomorrow.  I have a short shift, so like.  We could have a proper hang out?  I mean, like, if you want.  So, I’d have the music off, so, like, the girls wouldn’t know.  You said you had older sisters, right?  Maybe they could, um, babysit the little ones so you could come?  But if you don’t want to I totally get that ‘cause like...”  Harry swallows, looking into Louis’ eyes with a piercing green stare.  “Why haven’t you stopped me yet?  I sound like a right idiot.”

“Because you’re cute when you babble.”  Louis smiles when Harry groans, covering his face in his hands.  “But yes, Haz, of course I’d like to come with you.”  Louis stands on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips, holding back a grin when Harry’s eyes go comically wide like Bambi’s.  Louis doesn’t have time to wonder if that was too forward because he’s talking faster than his brain can handle, adding, “It’s a date.”

“A date?”  Harry looks at the ground.

“Er, yes.  A date-like-thing between two people who want to spend some more time together.”

Harry grins, and Louis wants to fall into one of his dimples and stay there forever.  “Perfect.”

*

“Get in,” Harry says when Louis walks out to the truck the next day, no sight of little sisters in tow.

“Hello to you, too,” Louis responds sarcastically.

Harry’s hair is already tied back in a bun, pink elastic secured around it and aviators sitting on top of his head.  There’s sweat glistening on his temples, and he licks his upper lip and adjusts the air conditioning before motioning Louis to get in the van.  Louis quirks an eyebrow as he stares at Harry, eyes looking especially emerald under the summer sun.  “We’re going for a picnic.”

He opens the door, hopping up onto the seat.  “Isn’t this against company policy or something?  Letting me ride in the truck with you?” Louis asks as he squeezes in, realizing there isn’t much room at all for the two of them.  “Isn’t this supposed to be some sort of illusion that the ice cream magically goes on for miles and miles?”

Harry lets out a bellowing laugh as he starts up the truck, turning the usual ice cream jingle off since he won’t be making any stops.  “Hardly.  My friend Niall’s dad owns the business.  No illusion.  Just a shit ton of ice cream.”

“I don’t know how you don’t go mad with that music playing all day,” Louis tells him, shaking his head as he watches a grin seep onto Harry’s face.

Harry shrugs, keeping his eyes on the road.  “We haven’t spent _that_ much time together.  How do you know I’m not?”

Louis giggles into his hand.  “Where are we going, anyway?  Me mum told me long ago not to get into the car with strangers.”

“Seems like you broke that rule,” Harry tells him with a softer laugh this time, “especially because I did offer you ice cream to come with me.”

He turns to look out the window and smiles, determined not to let Harry know he’s becoming a puddle quicker than the ice cream stored in the back seat.  They don’t say much, just enjoy the hum of the road, passing house after house.  Louis soon recognizes that Harry’s taking them to the park he usually takes Daisy and Phoebe to, and in a few seconds, he’s pulling the truck over in front of the grassy field.

“You’re gonna get attacked,” Louis says simply, pointing to the kids that spotted the truck from a mile away and are running up to it excitedly, parents following behind.

Harry chuckles with a shrug.  “It’ll only take a few minutes.”  He squeezes Louis’ shoulder gently.  “You upset they’re cutting into our time together?”

A smirk comes over Louis’ face as he crosses his arms across his chest indignantly.  “Of course not, young Harold.  I’ll manage without you for a few moments.  It’ll be hard, but I think I can do it.”

Harry pokes his tongue out in Louis’ direction before sticking his head out the window wearing a wide smile.  “Hey, kids!  What can I get you all today?”

Louis watches as he hands out ice cream to everyone that’s gathered around the truck, and Harry was right – it didn’t take that long at all.  He’s sweet with the kids, bubbly and lively and cheerful, and Louis’ heart is full.  “What would you like?” Harry asks him, once the crowd has dissipated.

“I thought you said we were going on a picnic.”

“We are.  Which ice cream do you want?”

Louis makes a face.  “I assumed a picnic would constitute real food, not just ice cream.”

Harry laughs again, long arms reaching into the back of the truck.  Louis watches him move, and he can’t believe he’s entranced by such a simple action.  “Well, that’s all the picnic is today, I’m afraid.  Will another Spiderman be alright?”

Louis nods, giggle escaping his lips.  “Spiderman would be perfect.”

*

They finish their ice cream sitting atop a hill that overlooks the creek that runs through the park, putting the sticks next to the extra ice lollies Harry insisted he bring along just in case they wanted more.  “So,” Harry says, licking the last of the chocolate off his lips and Louis is unable to take his eyes off Harry’s tongue.  “Do you work?  Are you in uni?”

“Just finished uni,” Louis tells him, laying down on the blanket Harry spread beneath them and propping himself up on his elbows to look at Harry.

Harry smiles as he pulls his hair out of the tight bun, shaking out the curls before falling to his side and doing the same, turning to face Louis.  “That’s so exciting!  What are you doing now?”

Louis laughs, picking at the blanket.  “Absolutely nothing.  ‘Ve got nothing lined up.  Staying at home and taking care of my sisters to help out me mum.”

“Hey,” Harry says gently, ghosting a finger down Louis’ hand, and Louis looks up to see Harry’s eyes bright and understanding.  “That’s great, innit?  Family’s important.”

Louis shrugs, and he can feel his cheeks turning light pink.  “What about you, though, Harold?  What kind of exciting life does the local ice cream hero lead?”

He shakes his head with a light laugh, drawing patterns on the back of Louis’ hand with his index finger.  “’M in culinary school?”  He says it like a question, and Louis nods, urging him to continue.  “I have an internship at a restaurant in the fall, so, like, that’ll be great.  The whole ice cream thing is just a summer job, obviously.  I’ve done it for a few years to help out my mate Niall’s family.  I’ve known him since we were in nappies.”

“Ah, that’s obviously why you recommend the best ice cream,” Louis tells him with a nod, “because you’ve got a refined palate from all your fancy training.”

Harry rolls his eyes, letting his head flop back onto the blanket and looking up at the sky.  Louis does the same, moving closer to him so their arms are touching.  It’s not quite sunset yet, but the sun is starting to sink lower into the sky leaving a clear, pale blue in its wake, making the world seem hazy.  “I could cook for you,” Harry suggests, and Louis doesn’t have to look at him to know that he’s grinning.  “Like, make you a proper meal or summat.  I make a mean chicken parm.”

“Are you trying to get me to agree to you wining and dining me?” Louis asks, turning to face Harry, and Harry turns to look at him, curls spread out wildly around him, soft and inviting.  He absently reaches out to touch one, twirling it around his finger.

“That depends.  Is it working?”  His face is open and expectant, not matching the sureness of his tone.

Louis lets out a giggle and covers his mouth with his hand.  “Do you like dogs?” he asks, and Harry’s brows knit together, making him look forlorn and grumpy.  Louis runs his thumb over them to smooth out the crease of his forehead.

“Um, yes?  I do like dogs,” Harry answers confusedly.  “I – what the hell?”

“Well, young Harold –”

“My name isn’t even Harold,” Harry cuts in with a laugh, and Louis’ head snaps up in surprise.  “Figured I should probably tell you.  ‘S just Harry.”

“Alright.  Well, Just Harry,” he amends, earning a guffaw, “I already know you like kids ‘cause you’ve been so lovely to my sisters – they sort of adore you, by the way, which is ridiculous, really – and I had to know if you liked dogs because the second day I saw you, when you pulled up in the truck, I already started planning our future which included several dozen kids and dogs, so if you’re asking if I’d be okay with you wining and dining me, then yes, I’d be more than okay with it now that I am certain you can make the future I planned come true.”

Harry’s eyes go wide again, and his lips turn up into a grin.  “Were you planning on asking me about this ever?  Like, what I thought about your plan and if I agreed with it?”

“Semantics,” Louis replies with a wave of his hand, and he tries to look nonchalant, but the corners of his lips are fighting to quirk upwards the longer he and Harry look at one another.

A beat later, Harry leans in to press a kiss onto Louis’ lips, and Louis feels sparks all over, running through his veins, feels like the entire world around him is in slow motion and he and Harry are the only two people left on earth.  Harry tastes like chocolate and warmth and summer and something that seems so distinctly _Harry_ that he feels like his brain will short circuit. 

He moves so he’s lying on top of Harry, deepening the kiss and licking into Harry’s mouth, causing him to let out a little laugh.  Harry shifts over slightly on the blanket, hair still spread out wildly around his head, and Louis kisses him again, feeling Harry’s smile against his lips.  They explore each other’s mouths for only a few moments more until Harry lets out a squeak of discomfort and says, “what the fuck” mid-kiss.

Louis pulls back with a confused look on his face, and Harry shifts over on the blanket, and it’s then Louis notices the mess.  “Fuck, Haz,” he sputters between laughs, and Harry’s face is scrunched up like a grumpy kitten as he scrambles to sit up and see what the problem is.

The extra ice lollies Harry brought along with them are now in a melted mess all over the blanket and all down the back of Harry’s shirt, painting him in an array of strange brown and red colors.  “Oh my god,” Harry laughs breathlessly, pulling at his shirt to inspect the damage himself.  “Fuck.”

Louis tries to stop laughing, but he can’t contain himself, and Harry says, “oh, you think this is funny?” before grabbing a glop of the mess off the blanket and smearing it all over Louis’ face.  He wants to find it in him to be annoyed, but he really can’t as he just lets it drip down his face and pulls Harry in for another kiss, mess collecting on Harry’s face, too.

They’re sure they get looks once they finally leave the park an hour later, retreating back to the truck holding hands and covered in bits of ice cream that they’ve unsuccessfully tried to lick all the way off each other.  “Thank you for today,” Louis tells Harry sincerely once they’re settled in and Harry has started back toward Louis’ house.  “It’s really the most fun I’ve had in so long.”

“Me too.  Maybe we could hang out more often?” Harry asks, bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’d like that, boyfriend,” Louis replies, testing out the word and grinning when Harry’s cheeks flush a light pink.

“Boyfriend,” Harry repeats.  “I like that.”

*

When Louis walks in the door to his house, sticky and in desperate need of a shower, he’s ambushed by Phoebe and Daisy.

“So?” Daisy quizzes excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looks up at her brother.

“Is Harry your boyfriend yet?” Phoebe finishes, looking only a few seconds away from bursting with excitement.

This time, Louis can finally tell them yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I loooove comments and kudos! They mean a lot! I'm on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com), so you can come and say hi if you'd like! :)


End file.
